Seth s Twilight
by asallam1
Summary: One Shot. Jacob rechaza la amistad de Bella al convertirse en lobo, Bella vaga a solas por la playa y se encuentra con Seth... No diré más!


**Hola chicas! Aquí está el fic de Guadi, expresamente a pedido. Ella dice que no pudo encontrar fics con Seth en español y aquí estoy yo para remediar esa situación… jejeje.**

**Gracias a Ayla que me ayudó a pensar en un título, y gracias a todas mis lectoras por su paciencia porque al escribir este pequeño OS demoré el final de "Por qué a mí?".**

**En fin, espero que les guste, ustedes dirán…**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Seth´s Twilight**

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

_You are my sunshine /Bob Dylan_

Mi sol me había abandonado… después de todas sus promesas de amistad eterna, Jake me rechazaba diciendo que no era bueno para mí… Casi lo mismo que Edward me había dicho, pero a la inversa… en el caso de Edward yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Después de mi discusión con Jacob me fui a vagar a la playa, no tenía ganas de regresar a mi casa vacía, Charlie tenía últimamente turnos extenuantes y apenas lo veía.

El día era inusualmente cálido para ser invierno, y por un milagro de la naturaleza, no llovía.

Me bajé de mi camioneta y comencé a pasear por la playa desierta escuchando a Moby en mi ipod… era relajante en medio de mi angustia, y en vez de llorar a gritos como me apetecía dejé correr las lágrima libremente por mi rostro…

Poco a poco me fui calmando, en gran parte por la serenidad que me inspiraba el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba… el mar y su inmutable belleza, la arena oscura y los trozos de madera a la deriva…

Paseé por un rato, deteniéndome a veces para mirar algún trozo de madera especialmente hermoso, cuando de pronto sentí que algo me golpeó el hombro y me giré asustada.

-Hola Bella! –Me dijo Seth, el hermano menor de Leah Clearwater. Lo había conocido una vez en casa de Billy y me había parecido un buen chico, siempre contento y adorando la sombra de Jacob… debía tener unos 15 años pero como todos los chicos Quilute ya era enorme y se notaban sus músculos bien definidos bajo su camiseta.

-Hola Seth! –Dije con falso entusiasmo –Me asustaste!

-Qué te pasa? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos preocupado –Has estado llorando –Constató.

-Nada, no es nada… -Le dije tratando de quitarle importancia. Si trataba de hablar comenzaría a llorar y eso era lo último que quería hacer frente a un virtual desconocido.

-Oh… entiendo si no me quieres decir… no es que seamos amigos ni nada… -Dijo mirándose los pies desnudos.

-Seth, no es eso… es que… -No pude terminar, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Bella! Lo siento –Dijo acerco su mano a mi rostro para recoger mi lágrima. Fue un gesto dulce y eso me hizo llorar más fuerte.

-Lo… sien… to… -Hipé.

-Shhhhhh… apuesto a que tiene que ver con Jacob… ya no es el mismo verdad? Desde que se unió a la banda de Sam no es el mismo… ya no quiere nada con sus amigos… –Dijo con sorprendente amargura. Yo me limité a asentir y él me envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo. Seth era un niño, no tenía más de 15 años, pero me hacía sentir sorprendentemente segura en sus brazos.

-Dice que no… que no es bueno para mí… ya no quiere ser mi amigo –Lloriqueé.

-Estúpido –Dijo Seth contra mi cabello –Ven Bella, tengo algo que nos va a hacer sentir mejor… -Me dijo tomando mi mano con la suya, increíblemente cálida… como la de Jacob.

Me dejé llevar y caminamos hasta unos roqueríos y un poco más allá. Fueron unos 10 minutos de caminata y él no soltó mi mano… fue extrañamente reconfortante. Me ayudó para no resbalar con las rocas y me hizo sentir segura de que no me dejaría caer.

Finalmente llegamos a una pequeña playa privada, limpia de madera a la deriva pero con un par de enormes troncos que hacían de perfectos asientos.

-Aquí estamos! –Exclamó.

-Dónde estamos? –Pregunté mirando el abrumador paisaje, salvaje y virgen. El viento hizo bailar mechones de mi cabello alrededor de mi rostro y Seth me los puso detrás del oído en un gesto lleno de ternura.

-Mi lugar favorito –Me respondió –Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sólo.

-Gracias por compartirlo conmigo –Le dije.

-Eso no es todo lo que tengo para compartir… -Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. De su bolsillo sacó una bolsita transparente con un puñado de hierba y varios porros en su interior.

-Seth Clearwater! –Le dije sorprendida. Yo había fumado una vez en Phenix en una fiesta de la escuela, pero casi no había tenido efecto en mí… desde entonces había asumido que yo era inmune a la marihuana.

-Qué? En la Reserva crece la mejor hierba de Washington! Billy Black la usa todo el tiempo con motivos "medicinales"… estoy seguro de que hasta tu papá sabe, pero hace la vista gorda –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aaaah! Qué demonios! Enciende uno, yo soy inmune de todos modos –Le dije desafiante.

-No eres inmune a esto Bella… esto es lo mejor que puedes conseguir… -Dijo encendiendo un porro y aspirando profundamente me lo extendió. Yo lo imité y a la primera aspirada me atoré.

-Mierda! Es potente! –Le dije tratando de aspirar una segunda vez, relajando mi garganta y mis pulmones. Seth se rió y me quitó el porro de las manos golpeando mi espalda.

Nos sentamos en uno de los troncos y poco a poco nos acabamos el porro mientras conversábamos de la vida y veíamos el atardecer. Cuando se acabó compartimos otro, el más grande que he visto… Él me contó de sus problemas con su hermana Leah, yo le conté sobre mi amistad con Jake y sin saber cómo terminé acurrucada a su lado buscando su calor… Mmmmmh sería cosa de los Quilute? Este chico olía sensacional…

-Bella? –Me dijo y yo miré hacia arriba inmediatamente, quedando con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Nos miramos largo rato, mi cerebro se sentía un poco embotado y mis inhibiciones estaban bajas, por lo que cuando Seth bajó su rostro despacio hacia el mío, no me moví, sino que lo dejé besarme, dulce, tentativamente.

Su aliento era limpio y delicioso, y sus labios carnosos y llenos, y si algo en mí me gritó que me detuviera, que Seth es sólo un niño, mandé esa voz al infierno… esto es algo que necesitaba. Contacto humano luego de sentirme tan rechazada.

Su boca se movió tentativa sobre la mía, y yo hice lo mismo… ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia besando, pero lo que nos faltaba en experiencia lo compensamos en ganas.

Su calor me invadió y su lengua tentativamente exploró mis labios y yo lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo, mis sentidos exaltados… se sentía increíble, era el mejor beso del mundo, y quise más.

Me acerqué más a él y me puse de pié para quedar a la misma altura que él, y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo. Pude sentir su erección contra mi estómago y me descolocó un poco… nunca había sentido a Edward excitarse conmigo y el saber el efecto que estaba teniendo en Seth me hizo sentir sexi y poderosa.

-Mmmmmh, Bella… -Murmuró Seth contra mi boca.

-Si…? –Le pregunté sin abrir los ojos ni dejar de besarlo.

-Me encantas… me gustas desde que te conocí –Me dijo adornando mi rostro con pequeños y dulces besos.

-Seth…? –Le dije – Tú también me gustas… –Y con eso reclamé su boca otra vez. El calor de su cuerpo, la semioscuridad de la playa, el sonido de las olas y el viento contra mi cabello, era una sobredosis sensorial para mi cerebro levemente drogado.

Él levantó una mano de las que sostenían mi cintura y subió hasta mi pecho derecho, apretándolo suavemente… Dios! Todo lo que me estaba haciendo este chico se sentía increíble! Y en un arranque de valentía rocé su erección con mis dedos.

-Uggh! Bella! –Gimió –Te deseo tanto, nena –Mmmmmh… nunca me habían dicho que me deseaban y se sintió increíble, sus gemidos, su entrega y mi necesidad física se conjugaron para que yo dejara de pensar.

-Seth… tú has… lo has hecho antes? –Le pregunté mientras besaba su cuello, lamiendo y chupando, llenándome de su sabor y olor.

-No… y tú? –Preguntó sonrojándose… dios, era tan dulce…

-No… -Respondí y él volvió a acariciar mis pechos por sobre mi camiseta –Oh Seth!… se siente tan bien!

-Y te voy a hacer sentir mucho mejor –Respondió envalentonado. Empujó mi chaqueta por mis hombros y cayó al suelo, y luego tomó el borde de mi camiseta y comenzó a levantarla. Yo me dejé hacer mirándolo a los ojos… esto era lo más arriesgado y estúpido que había hecho en mi vida, pero se sentía tan bien… Seth y yo éramos iguales, vírgenes y abandonados por nuestros amigos… Una hermandad de los desertados, compartiendo un momento entre porros, olas, viento y sexo.

Mi pecho pronto estuvo desnudo y él exclamó

-Oh Bella! Creo que me voy a correr de sólo verte… nena eres hermosa…

-Más te vale que no lo hagas –Dije apretando su erección con mis manos –Ayúdame con tu camiseta –Dije tironeando su ropa ansiosa por estar piel con piel. El fuego se había instalado en mi bajo vientre y ya no pensaba en nada, sólo actuaba por instinto.

-Eres hermoso Seth… -Le dije admirando a ese niño-hombre, tan dulce, tan delicioso –Él me abrazó y nuestras pieles se unieron, dándome calor en el frío atardecer, nuestras bocas se volvieron a unir voraces y Seth se puso de pié para comenzar a remover sus pantalones. Yo lo imité sin dejar de dar besos y mordiscos a su pecho, y de pronto nos vimos los dos desnudos, uno frente al otro.

Era una experiencia surrealista, algo que no habría podido planear en un millón de años, pero estaba ocurriendo y lo deseaba.

Su cuerpo era hermoso, largo y muscular, y su erección se elevaba orgullosa y bella. Nunca había visto un pene en vivo y en directo, pero el de Seth simplemente no me dio miedo.

-Bella… nena, creo que voy a explotar si no te tengo pronto –Murmuró abrazándome y tomando mis nalgas entre sus manazas, acercando nuestros cuerpos.

-Condón… tienes un condón? –Pregunté recordando tener algo de sentido común.

-Sí, en mi billetera –Respondió, y metió su mano ahí… entre mis piernas… y yo creí morir de placer.

-Aaagh! Seth! –Exclamé echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus dedos exploraban mis labios, esparciendo mi lubricación por todas partes.

-Dónde te gusta más? –Preguntó mientras me tocaba suavemente, acariciando en círculos, desde adelante hacia atrás.

-Mmmmmmh… ahí! –Exclamé cuando llegó a mi clítoris. Me senté en el tronco nuevamente y abrí mis piernas para él, que siguió acariciándome sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Te puedo probar? –Preguntó tímidamente. Yo enrojecí, pero en a oscuridad imperante dudo que él lo haya notado.

-Sí… por favor… -Jadeé. Él se arrodilló frente a sí y lamió a lo largo de todo mi sexo hasta llegar a mi clítoris –Aaaaah! Seth dios! –Exclamé mientras él se festinaba de mí.

Él comenzó a chupar y lamer suavemente, guiándose por los ruidos que yo hacía, y la bola de fuego en mi interior comenzó a crecer y crecer, hasta que me encontré gritando mi orgasmo, aferrando con mis manos la cabeza de Seth contra mi sexo, loca envuelta en sensaciones jamás antes descubiertas.

Seth siguió lamiendo hasta que me encontré demasiado sensible para soportarlo, y guié su rostro hacia el mío para darle un beso lleno de pasión y agradecimiento por el orgasmo increíble que me había regalado.

Me probé en su boca, y el sabor de mi sexo en vez de darme asco me encendió más y más. Mi mano descendió a su erección y comencé a bombear lentamente, con temor a hacerle daño.

-Así –Me dijo él posando su mano sobre la mía y apretando fuerte. Comenzamos a bombear fuerte y duro juntos, y Seth me dijo –Bella, si seguimos haciendo esto no voy a durar nada…

-Te quiero dentro de mí –Le dije abriendo más mis piernas… ya no sentía vergüenza, y la oscuridad era casi completa.

Él se agachó para recoger sus pantalones y sacó su billetera, haciendo aparecer un condón que se puso rápidamente.

-Estás segura? –Me pregunto. Yo temblaba de frío y anticipación y asentí ansiosa.

-Segura –Dije tomando su erección y guiándola a mi centro, Seth de pié frente a mí –Despacio -Le pedí.

Seth empujó un poco y el dolor se hizo insoportable, sentía que me partía en dos, y él lo debe haber visto en mi cara, porque se detuvo.

-Ya estoy bien… -Le dije –Otra vez -Y él se retiró y volvió a tratar, esta vez entrando un poco más.

Mis músculos interiores se estaban expandiendo como nunca antes y dolía… mierda sí que dolía, pero Seth tuvo infinita paciencia y se retiró y volvió a intentarlo todas las veces necesarias hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

Por primera vez me sentí llena… completa… y el dolor poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer para transformarse en un ansia tremenda por más.

-Seth… ya te puedes mover –Le dije besando uno de sus pezones. Él emitió una especie de gruñido y comenzó a entrar y salir de mí lentamente. Mis manos se apoyaron en el tronco y mis piernas rodearon sus caderas, y él comenzó a acariciar mis pechos mientras me cogía como un experto.

-Dios Bella, nena eres tan hermosa… tan estrecha… Ogh! Sí… -Decía amasando mis pechos y pellizcando mis pezones.

-Sigue Seth, estoy lista para ti… dámelo todo baby… -Dije sonando como una estrella porno. Qué demonios! Estaba más caliente que nunca y estaba cogiendo en la playa… este era mi propio universo porno, y yo era la porn star.

Seth tomó una de mis piernas y tentativamente se la puso en sus hombros, llegando a un nuevo ángulo. Al principio me dolió un poco, pero la calentura lo superó todo y pronto me encontré gritando de placer.

Mis manos apenas eran capaces de resistir las embestidas cada vez más largas y duras de Seth, pero él me tomó por la cadera y me dijo

-No te voy a dejar caer, nena, entrégate y confía –Y me dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Sigue Seth baby… estoy tan cerca, tan cerca… Oh Seth!... Así, así…

-Yo también estoy cerca... no voy a aguantar mucho más… vente conmigo Bella… -Dijo y acarició mi clítoris, desencadenando mi orgasmo. Él me siguió unas embestidas más tarde.

Quedamos los dos jadeantes, sudorosos y aún unidos, mirándonos a los ojos. Seth se retiró de mí para deshacerse del condón y me abrazó.

-Eso fue… -Dijo.

-Increíble –Terminé yo.

-Gracias Bella –Me dijo besándome la frente. Yo lo abracé y besé su pecho.

-Gracias a ti –Respondí. Comencé a vestirme, y noté que tenía un poco de sangre entre las piernas, pero ya lo limpiaría cuando llegara a casa… casa…

-Mierda! Charlie! –Exclamé preocupada.

-Ya nos vamos, no te preocupes –Me dijo poniéndose los pantalones. Cuando nos terminamos de vestir Seth me tomó la mano y me la besó –Eres espectacular Bella –Me dijo –Que nadie nunca te diga lo contrario…

Yo no supe qué decir, de pronto me encontré acosada por un montón de emociones encontradas y sólo me limité a asentir.

Caminamos por la playa cómodamente en silencio, tomados de la mano por unos 35 minutos hasta encontrar mi camioneta.

-Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? –Le pregunté.

-No… estoy bien aquí –Respondió –Tú crees… tú crees que te pueda volver a ver? –Me preguntó inseguro, mirándose los pies.

-Seth… lo de hoy fue de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en años… sí… nos podemos volver a ver –Respondí.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa que tiene que parece abarcar el mundo y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Nos vemos nena –Me dijo feliz acariciando mi rostro.

-Nos vemos baby… -Y con eso subí a mi camioneta y me encaminé a enfrentar a Charlie.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Reviews=love**


End file.
